powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Art 16: The Ocean Crystal
Art 16: The Ocean Crystal is the sixteenth episode of Power Rangers Ninja Heat. It is the debut of the Gold Ranger and the Samurai Heat Megazord. Plot After training, Andy rudly goes to the table and cause a rukus for the servants at the dojo. He begins to bring up a storm amongst the servants. Kevin goes to break it up, and he remarks that if he were in public, the cops would have to arrest him. Andy laughs this off, and remarks that Kevin is not a cop anymore, since he was fired. Kevin rebutts he doesn't need to live as wild as he used to because he is not a stunt show pilot anymore. Angry, Andy declares he doesn't need Kevin, and walks into the dojo. While medatating, Gin feels a disturbance. He senses a concentration of Dailok warriors at the lake, and alerts the team of this. He sends the five to the lake. On the way, Kevin and Andy fight. Matt yells at them to stop, and this catches the attention of a young boy looking for the Ocean Crystal too. His name is Ken and he attacks them. He is an exuberant and excitable kid, and takes up a real liking to Alyssa, and plans on reviving his master who is with the ocean crystal. After seeing Kevin and Andy fighting, he deems the rangers unfit to see the powers of the Ocean Crystal and goes of himself Nightshroud sees the rangers and begins to get angry. He throws a shuriken into the sea and creates Umi The Sea Bonze. He gives him the task of destroying the rangers. After much wandering around, Ken comes across Umi, and fights him, and actually does a decent job of fighting him. The rangers find him and try to help but help him but he says "You are all weak! I don't need you!". He screws up the rangers while they fight Fearites, and Kevin and Andy screw up as well. Umi takes this chance to freeze the two rangers hands' together and suceeds. The team retreats before they are all trapped. Raizo returns to the dojo and bows to Scourge, thanking him for giving him the power to defeat Matt. He says he is still loyal to Nightshroud, but will respct Scorge as one of his masters. Scourge's plan begins to be put into action. Nigtshourd is questioned why he is even looking for the ocean crystal by Varla. He says he's going to give the rangers an ally, and rip him away from them, and draw power from them. The team brings back Ken to the dojo. Alyssa bandages up Ken's wounds, and he thanks her. She asks him who he is, and he begins to open up to her. He says he was raised and trained by the Samurai Of The Sea, and that his master is a spirit who died 200 years ago defending the ocean crystal. His master recently told him he must find the Ocean crystal before it is used for evil. The rangers minus Alyssa laugh at his story, and claims he must be crazy. Ken make a remark at Andy and Kevin being frozentogether, pissing Andy off. After they begin to rustle, Gin stops them from fighting. He is angry with Andy and Kevin and makes them fing the crystal and learn to work together. Ken states he cannot let them find the Ocean Crystal and kicks Andy in the face and runs off. Andy calls him a brat and pulls Kevin too. Alyssa goes to find out what's the matter with Ken. While alone at the dojo, Scourge begins to talk to Raizo telepathically and says he should kill off this boy, a boy he claims is Matt's brother. However, it is Ken instead. Raizo questions Scourge's reasons. He is a Samurai, and this goes againts his code. Scourge states that this is the reason he'll never beat Matt, he's to weak. Eventually, Matt, will destroy Varla, Nightshroud and the entire Dailok clan, and Raizo won't do anything about it. Raizo gives in and goes to find Ken. In the forest, Ken brushes off the three rangers who follow. He snaps and tells the rangers that he can't fail his master otherwise his master will be lost forever, and he is the only family he has left. The two don't understand until Alyssa says Ken is lonely and need to succed. Andy, remoresfully apologizes for being a jerk. Kevin says they will see to it that he succeeds. Keen thanks them that they understand and begins to walk off untill Raizo and Umi attack. They knock Ken out, causing the rangers to get angry and attack. They repel Umi off, but Raizo is too powerful. Matt and Hector arrive, and they defeat Umi, breaking the frozen chain on Andy and Kevin. Ken wakes up and escapes to the ocean. seening as his target has escaped, Raizo leaves. Umi grows, and the rangers call forth the Fusion Heat Megazord. It cant fight Umi in the Water and the rangers have trouble with him, but all of a sudden, Ken awakens the Ocean Crystal. Careening from the ocean, the Carpzord appears, and in the cockpit, a warrior clad in gold and blue. The warrior, happy to be freed reveals himself as the Hanzo the Water Samurai. After declaring that he is free, he jumps up and uses his Carp Ninja Robozord and begins to attack Umi. Hanzo tells the rangers that he will handle it from here. Nightshroud sees this, and Varla wonders if this it the warrior he meant. It isn't, bu this means the warrior is coming. Hector wants to help Hanzo out, but Matt declines and wants to observe instead. Umi summons a tidal wave, and the CarpNinja Robozord jumps into the water. Umi thinks he's won, but from the sea the Carp Quad Ninjazord appears and runs over the Water Bonze. Afterwards, Hanzo rides it to a mountain top and it transforms. The quad forms the body while the robozord forms the head. Its exuast forms the sword. The Samurai Heat Megazord is complete. After a short battle, Umi turns himself in to a Tsunami and attacks Hanzo. The megazord powers down as hanzo concentrates his energy. When Umi engages the zord awakens an Hanzo slashes it, destroying Umi. On the ground, Ken runs up to Hanzo. Despite him saving him, Hanzo is not to greatful and brushes him off. The team tells Hanzo about what Ken did, but Hanzo says "He is only a kid! He'll only get in the way". Hanzo walks away, but Ken exclaims he is my mentor, I have to follow him. Hanzo reluctantly accepts him and the walk off, leaving the rangers puzzled. However, at the site of the Ocean Crystal, the evil warrior Nightshroud mentioned awakens. The prince grins evily, and proclaims the end of the rangers is near to Scourge, Varla and Raizo. Who is this warrior? How powerful is he? Debuts -Hanzo the Gold Samurai -Samurai Heat Megazord -Umi The Sea Bonze Category:Power Rangers Ninja Heat Category:Episode